jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles
These are the episodes of Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles. the series runs for 3 seasons, and after the Events of the crossover movie, Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2, Season 4 will introduce Valka, a newcomer of Hiccup's Adventures team. In Season 5, It will Featured Steven and The Crystal Gems to Join The Team. Heroes Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut And Tuffnut, BarfBelch, Stoick, Thornado, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Dr. Hutchinson, Gobber, Edmond the Cat, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Megamind, Minion, Nico, Pedro, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, The Grimwood Girls, Matches the Dragon, Heather (Dragons: Riders of Berk), The Swat Kats, Olaf the Snowman, Valka, Cloudjumper, Grump, Daring Do, Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Other Heroes Jaden Yuki, Winged Kuriboh, Alexis Rhodes, Berkeley Beetle, Scamper, Brain, The Mask, Nails the Spider, Cheshire Cat, Bartok the Bat, Jesse Anderson, Ruby Carbuncle, Mavis, Thundara Wolf, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid the Sloth, Diego, Shira, Crash, Eddie, Shining Armor , Princess Cadence, Jeffrey, Pikachu , Meowth , Nathan , Mitsuki, Batty Koda, Patch, Mushu, Xion, Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Delilah, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino , Sam , Max , Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Stuart Little , Margalo , Snowbell, Monty, Blaze, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Kiva, Jiji, CatDog, Zoe Cruger, Buck, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, WALL-E, EVE, Charlie, Itchy, Veemon, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Tom and Jerry, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Sabrina Spellman , Salem , Baby Tiragon, Collette, Babs Seed, Figaro, Gonzo the Great , Rizzo the Rat , Granny Sloth , Mavis , Kion, Ono , Fuli , Bunga , & Beshte Villains Drago Bludvist, Mildew, Alvin The Treacherous, Dagur The Deranged, Savage, Lord Shen, Captain Gutt, Captain Chantel DuBois, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Queen La, Discord, Hans, Duke of Weselton and more... Season 1 Episodes *''Megamind the Babysitter'' *''Hiccup vs. Carmen Sandiego'' *''Feline Madness'' *''Sick Hiccup'' *''Alvin's Rage Part 1'' *''Alvin's Rage Part 2'' *''Ralph's Temper'' *''Mildew's Riots'' *''Queen La And The Leopard Men'' *''Rocko's Viking Life'' *''How The Chameleon Strikes Back Part 1'' *''How The Chameleon Strikes Back Part 2'' *''How The Chameleon Strikes Back Part 3'' *''Astrid vs. Lord Shen'' *''Hiccup And Astrid's First Date'' *''Hiccup and Ralph's First Race'' *''Master Lazlo'' *''The Wizard Of Berk'' *''Dragon Troubles'' *''Filburt The Brave'' *''Disco Breakdown'' *''Dueling Hiccup'' *''Paula's Kisses Of Doom'' *''Snotlout's Pinkie Promise'' *''Hiccup's Fathers Day'' *''Rocko's Nightmare'' *''Will The Real Calhoun Please Stand Up? Part 1'' *''Will The Real Calhoun Please Stand Up? Part 2'' *''Pony Madness Frenzy'' *''Pirate Attack!!!!'' *''Squirrel Scout Travels'' *''Astrid's Slumber Party'' *''Ice Age Camp'' Season 2 Episodes * Something Smells * Berserker Outburst * Astrid and Twilight Sparkle * Hiccup's First Halloween Part 1 * Hiccup's First Halloween Part 2 * Hiccup And The Beanstalk * Hiccup In The Arcade World * Fishlegs Funworld * Guardian Team * Great Red Death Attack * Pride Rock Tour * Kung Fu Of Awesomeness * Mommy Madness * Mama Told me Not To Train Dragons * 101 Dragons * Too Many Grimwood girls * How to Help Your Snowman * Tiger Temper * Doctor For Hire * The Return of Flightmare * SWAT Glitch * Dagur's Revenge Part 1 * Dagur's Revenge Part 2 * Dagur's Revenge Part 3 * Bean Scout Training * Vacation In Rio * The Ponysister * Survival Of The Idiots * Spook-A-Boo! * Snotlout's Antics * Barbeque Disaters * Stoick The Hero * A Small Dragon's Tale Season 3 Episodes * Behave Vikings!!!!! * Rocko And Xion * Kung Fu Olaf * The Turtle-napping Mystery * Changwing Hunting * Ice Queen and the Red Death * Felix And Wander * Steer Fables * Hiccup The Spy * The Cold Never Bothered Me * Minions Go!! * Where's Lazlo? * Wreck it Gobber * Alvin Strikes Back * Snotlout The Shy * The Picnic * Where's My Hook? * Teams is Enough * The View to the Dragon Part 1 * The View To The Dragon Part 2 * Ghoul Camp * Babysitting Hiccup * Snotlout vs The Volcano * Hookfang's Fire * Party Birds * Tanis, The Hugging Mummy * Vampire Vandelism * Clam's good deeds * Jaden And Hiccup's Midnight rush * It's Super Vanellope!!! * T.U.F.F. Astrid * The Viking Games * Xion and The Outcast Season 4 Episodes * Valka's Welcome Passage * How To Help Your Daughter * Valka's Cupcakes * Wallaby and the Night Fury * Cloudjumper the Pony Guard * The Fistful of Ruffnut * Some Viking Watch Over Me * Hiccup vs. The Flim Flam Brothers * Who Wants to Be a Dragon Trainer? * Kitty Pride * The Return of Bludvist Part 1 * The Return of Bludvist Part 2 * The Return of Bludvist Part 3 * The Return of Bludvist Part 4 * The Return of Bludvist part 5 * I Had an Incident * Brony Fever * Dragon Mania in Ponyville * Daring Hiccup * Gobberjack * Megamind the Babysitter 2: Babysitting Lily * Goodnight Hookfang * Hiccup Over Yonder * Hiccup The Animator * Boys vs. Girls * How to be a Pirate * Library Trap * The Good, The Bad, And The Snotlout * The Lost Treasure of The Golden Gronckle * Cake Family * Zoo Tour * Patsy's Cutie Mark * Viking Spike * Bludvist Strikes Back Part 1 * Bludvist Strikes Back Part 2 * Bludvist Strikes Back Part 3 Season 5 Episodes * ''Arrival Of the Crystal Gems Part 1'' * ''Arrival Of The Crystal Gems Part 2'' * The Gem Experience * Steven The Dragon Trainer * Fuse?! * A Misfit Common * Ryker's Return * Megamind, The Villain of Chaos * Inside The Temple * The Penguins Of Berk * Monster Jeopardy * Hiccup's Inside Out * The Little Match Tanis * Tango Trouble * Flame of Showdown * Hiccup And Rose * Gem Shopping Spree * Hiccup's Crystal Fantasia * T-Bone And The Jasper * Snotlout vs Amethyst * Can You Do The Fuse Tonight * Naturist Club for Teams * Berk's Lion Guard * Diamond Dreams * Steven and the Cubs * Steven's First Dragon? * We Are Real Family * Xion's Ballet * A Chief And The Queen Part 1 * A Chief And The Queen Part 2 Chronicles Movies *''The Journey of Hope'' Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures